


【扉泉/花吐症魔改】玫瑰酱淋烤小肠

by yikimasi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikimasi/pseuds/yikimasi





	1. Chapter 1

玫瑰酱淋烤小肠

某天晚上，泉奈正和哥哥吃烧烤，炭火烘烤着铁丝网，网上的猪小肠滋滋冒油，油脂滴到炭火上倏地引发一束明晃晃的小火苗。奈奈赶紧用筷子把烤好的小肠夹起来送进嘴里，免得美味被烤焦。烤熟的小肠一口咬下去，滚烫的猪油滋溜滋溜溅出来，烫得舌头疼。

“咳咳咳，咳咳咳！”

斑赶紧递上一杯冰水，用力拍拍泉奈的背，“吃慢点，没人和你抢，呛了吧，活该。”

“呕——呕——”

“喂喂！”斑吓了一跳，刚才还好好的怎么现在跟捂着肚子像孕吐似的？“泉奈你没事吧？”

“呕——”

要死了，你知道宇智波泉奈捂着肚子吐出了啥玩意儿吗？吐出个肉球哪吒，啊呸，不是哪吒不是肉球，而是一大捧玫瑰花。红玫瑰，正宫红，红得堪比Dior999。花朵娇艳欲滴，隐隐散发着烧烤的炭火味儿，闻着有点饿。

花吐症是最近很流行的传染病，多发于思春期少女，年纪大点就好了，一中年妇女终日吐花你当你是林黛玉啊？不嫌自己腰粗？堂堂花吐症，大老娘们得的病，你宇智波泉奈一大老爷们赶什么时髦啊？再者说了，人家小姑娘吐花咳嗽微微，我见犹怜，你倒好，捂着肚子翻江倒海呕，跟孕吐似的。

宇智波的族医开了几贴药，每日按时服用，据说是过几个月便能好。

 

千手扉间来镇上买药，前段时间他出任务受了点伤，比较严重，更为尴尬的是他大哥去修行不在家，恢复只能靠自己，怎一惨字了得。买完药刚出药房，只瞧见道路的远方扬起一阵风沙，一团黑影跟只斗鸡般撒着小爪子朝自己奔来，考虑到重伤未愈，突如其来的拥抱可能会造成更大的撕裂，他非常明智地用手挡住了宇智波泉奈。

“扉间好巧啊，你也出来玩啊！”

“我来买药的，你看我丧成这样像是有心思玩吗？”言下之意是，小祖宗你放过我，我不想陪你玩，放我回家学习吧！

“买药，你受伤了吗？伤哪儿了，要我帮你看看吗？”

“我医疗术比你强。”扉间指指后背，“划了一道，皮肉伤而已。”

泉奈噗嗤一下跳起来，整个人撑在白毛的肩膀上，揭开一点衣领朝衣服里面张望，甚至还想伸手去摸，吓得扉间差点当场喊流氓。短暂目测伤口之后，奈奈跃回地上，打开随身背着的水桶书包，捧出整一束的红玫瑰。

玫瑰是气场十足的正宫红，花瓣饱满圆融，娇艳欲滴，一看即是刚采摘下来的新鲜玩意儿。而今可不是玫瑰的季节，这等品相的玫瑰可以在市镇上卖个好价钱，相当于泉奈一周的零食钱。

“你是来……卖花的？”

泉奈笑得人比花娇，半强迫地将一捧玫瑰花塞进扉间怀里，“才不是，这本就是要给你的。正巧你伤了，玫瑰活血化瘀，你把它放在床头多闻闻。”

“活血化瘀？你当我是宫斗剧里怀孕的妃子，一碗薄荷莲子汤外加玫瑰饼，第二天小孩保不住吗？”扉间想把花还回去，奈奈把手背到身后不接受。“你把它卖了买糖吃吧。”

“不行，这就是给你的，你要是愿意，你自己卖！”小家伙气鼓鼓地隆起腮帮子，活似一条小河豚，拽着白毛的袖子摇来摇去。

“你这样我怪不好意思，这花得是你家暖棚里种的吧，随随便便送人，你哥知道吗？”

奈奈反问：“我自己的花还不能决定送给谁啦？”

扉间嗅嗅怀里的玫瑰，狐疑道：“一股甜味？”

“可能是沾了我书包里的气味。”实则是奈奈昨晚吃了两个海绵蛋糕，今早吐出来的花就带着海绵蛋糕的香甜气。

罢了罢了，与其推脱，比如接受，大不了回家洗洗泡茶喝，总比跟宇智波小少爷扯皮来得强。马要顺着毛捋，宇智波泉奈也得惯着他哄，哄服帖了，也就没事儿了，真是妖魔星。

 

自那天起，宇智波泉奈隔三差五就送千手扉间玫瑰花，永远都是正宫红，一如既往的娇艳夺目。有段时间他俩碰头的次数频繁，每天空手出门却捧花回家很尴尬的你知不知道，扉间往往趁泉奈走了之后把花扔树林里或者丢南贺川里随波而去，既然泉奈说任其处置，那扔了就扔了呗。

纸包不住火，苍蝇不叮无缝蛋，宇智波泉奈的玫瑰花总有一天被揭穿。要怪就怪某个千手家小妹妹出任务时感染恶疾，别的问题没有，就是一咳嗽便咳花出来，粉色的海棠花，没有香气，喷出口腔时却一阵花雨洋洋洒洒，真是只恨海棠无香，不然那位千手妹妹可以去演香妃娘娘。

柱间说这是花吐症，他在外修行时见过，多发于思春期少女，少女情怀总是诗，年纪一大自然会好，真要是着急，那喝点药，几个月也就痊愈。如果是男人呢？少男情怀也是诗。如果他久病不愈呢？说明他爱得深沉，死脑筋！这病会死人吗？还没有死人的案例，不过这些花皆是精血所化，肯定伤身。

哎呦喂，不死人就行，尚未惹出乱子真是万幸。

没过几天，泉奈又为扉间送上最新鲜的玫瑰花。白毛很尴尬，不知道这花该不该接，这秘密要不要揭穿？

“泉奈，你最近……在咳嗽？”

“没有啊，我好得很。”奈奈没意识到扉间问的是花吐症，而且花吐花吐，本质是吐出来的嘛！他依旧笑意盈盈递上怀里的红玫瑰，“听说西洋有个情人节，情人送玫瑰花。我知道你没有情人很可怜，看在我俩的情分上，这花我送你啦~”

“不需要给我情人节的玫瑰，我俩……没好到那程度吧？”

“啊咧？”

红玫瑰啪一下掉在地上，花瓣摔得满地都是，怪可怜。泉奈低下头，心想着幸亏今天他没要，昨晚上自己吃了点韭菜，玫瑰隐约有股韭菜味，恶心死人，幸亏他没要、幸亏……

泉奈突然捂着肚子蹲了下来，嘴巴紧闭眉头紧锁，冷汗蹭蹭往外冒。下一秒，他整个人向前匍匐在地，嘴巴张大，大口大口呕吐起来——花，全是花，正宫红的玫瑰花。和往常一样的色泽，而在喷出口腔的刹那，泉奈很明确闻到玫瑰的花香，这次的玫瑰终于不带任何杂味，而是最纯粹的红玫瑰，真香~

扉间将其搀扶起来，替他拍掉身上的玫瑰花瓣，很无奈地说：“花吐症请务必按时服药。”

“不吃药它自己也会痊愈，随它吧。”奈奈咽下嘴里的几片花朵，品尝着玫瑰的香甜，第一次觉得这花这么好吃。

“你知道我想说什么吗？一想到这花是你吐出来的，而我曾经拿你的呕吐物泡茶、提炼精油、腌渍花瓣做零食，你想过我是什么感觉吗？我在吃你的呕吐物！”白毛憋了半天憋出声，往事不堪回首，“你哥和你们家的族医干什么吃的？这病死不了人但也是病，放着不管的吗？”

“抱抱，给你点安慰~”泉奈顺势抱上去，实际上他呕吐完正好有点虚，要借个力。“我在家就偶尔吐一丁点，吐完赶紧火遁烧掉毁尸灭迹，哈哈哈~”

“请务必注意身体，这是病，得治。”

真相挑明，宇智波泉奈却没有收手的意思，反而是捅破窗户纸之后愈发肆无忌惮，甚至当着扉间的面都能吐出一盆花来，简直是耀武扬威。更糟糕的是，他对自己吐出带各色气味的玫瑰的症状颇为得意。

 

天气严寒二月中，烧烤店里热气足。泉奈硬拽着扉间来吃烧烤，正确的说是扉间负责给他烤，他自己只管吧唧吧唧吃。这家店的蘸酱特别好吃，甜口的，自制玫瑰酱，而且无限量供应。上次泉奈跟哥哥一起来，两个人肉没吃多少，倒是把这家店的玫瑰酱库存都吃完了，泉奈永远忘不了老板目送兄弟二人离开时忧郁的眼睛，惭愧得他再也不敢带哥哥来，又嫌自己烤肉浪费时间，于是只好拉上白毛。

“这个酱太棒了！”泉奈直接把一罐子玫瑰酱占为己有，“我吐出来的花什么时候能有这么甜就好了，我自己就吃下去。”

扉间麻溜地翻着铁丝网上的肉，“你的花吐症都多久了，一把年纪的人还得青春期少年的病？”

“什么时候我不喜欢你了就能好吧。”奈奈嚼着五花肉说道。

“你喜欢我什么，我改。”

“你可以试着杀了我。”

瞬间沉默，气氛尴尬。

僵持一会儿后泉奈先开口，“你说我吐了那么久的花，胃里肠子里会不会全是玫瑰花？”

“小肠里是食物残渣，大肠里是屎，跟你手里的猪小肠一样。”扉间毫不留情地说，“顶多是蘸了玫瑰酱的猪小肠，归根结底还是小肠。”

“真现实。”泉奈已经吃完了一罐玫瑰酱，准备开启下一罐，“珍惜现在吧，等我眼瞎了连筷子都不一定拿得住。”

“你还没瞎。”

“少来，我心里有碧树。不过呢，没准我瞎了以后看不见你，不喜欢你，花吐症就好了哈！”

烤肉吃到一半，泉奈又感觉肚子翻江倒海疼，捂着嘴巴乌拉一下又吐出满手的玫瑰花瓣。这次他没像往常一样把花瓣烧成灰，而是仔细嗅了嗅，甚至塞嘴里咀嚼，确认味道之后，双手捧着递到扉间面前。

“玫瑰酱的味道，很甜。”

“谢谢，不需要。”

 

泉奈的病拖拖拉拉好几年，没死真是福大命大。终于有一天，宇智波泉奈对千手扉间说，我想我马上可以不吐花了。扉间觉得挺好的呀，身体健康没病多好呀，世界上那么多人，你喜欢谁不是喜欢，换一个又不会怎么样。倘若泉奈所谓的“不吐花”跟扉间理解的一样就好了，呵呵，才怪。

死了，不就不吐花了吗？

泉奈教科书式碰瓷，愣是往刀尖上撞，撞完还嫌不给力，按住刀身往下一剖——哗啦啦，五脏六腑跟开闸放水似的往外涌，所幸奈奈眼疾手快，一只手赶紧兜住，不然胰脏扑通落地，怪吓人的吼~

剖伤只是剖伤，一坨肠子拉出来又被塞回去，族医战战兢兢为二当家缝合伤口，真正可怕的是伤口造成的感染，这么大面积的剖口，应该……死定了。

“医生，问你件事情。”泉奈眼前已经开始闪走马灯，即将进入昏厥，“我的肚子里有玫瑰花吗？正红色的那种？”

“没有、并没有。”

“挺好的，总算没有。”

话音刚落，泉奈突然觉得嗓子里卡了什么东西。他的肚子上有伤口，随意咳嗽只会牵动腹部肌肉，疼痛更甚。没办法，趁着手还能动，他艰难地将手指伸进喉咙，抠出卡在里面的某样东西。

那是一朵玫瑰，花骨朵含苞待放。

好嘛，搞了半天，还他妈吐花。


	2. 后续：小孩就是矫情

小孩就是矫情  
　　女徒弟出事了，出任务时还好好的，回来时被她师弟背回村子。谣言山路十八弯，传到扉间耳朵里，小春早已在木叶中心医院ICU不省人事，靠呼吸机吊着老命。扉间吓得呀，一个飞雷神瞬移到医院，没曾想小丫头好得很，躺在病床上跟师兄弟聊八卦，津津有味嗑瓜子。  
　 噗，真是又气又好笑。  
　　小春得的是少女常见的相思病——花吐症，但凡思春有啥黄色思想，嘴里噼里啪啦咳出花儿来，瞧瞧她一早上吐出来一洗脚盆的香槟玫瑰，你不得不感叹世间怎会有如此yin乱之事？  
　　得了，现在不是打趣的时候，小姑娘病期挺长，但她仗着自己医术好，硬是扛到现在，毕竟教科书上写着这病极大几率随着年龄增长自愈。没曾想，春丫头这病日益加重，出任务时风餐露宿终是熬不住。负责编写教科书的扉间老师对自己的不严谨感到深深愧疚，忘记在教科书上加一句“此病自愈率与患者本人智商成正比”。  
　　“多大的人，还玩小孩子的套路。”扉间随手翻着春子的病例，“真笨，明明是医疗忍者还把自己身体搞坏了，不光笨还蠢。”  
　　小丫头吐舌头做鬼脸，“哼，少女情怀总是诗，老师您不懂！”  
　　“你还有脸称少女，不害臊，人家二十岁都当妈了。”老师用手上的病历本敲徒儿的脑门，恨铁不成钢，“说，那个野男人是谁？”  
　　“您、您要作甚？”  
　　扉间瞟一眼其余五个熊孩子，不紧不慢说道：“让你师兄弟五花大绑把人扛到你床头听你告白，或者……让小镜开个幻术骗那个野男人跟你去民政局领证？”  
　　小镜一听秒怂，赶紧躲到大师兄身后，结果被团藏一脚踹屁股上，直接滚到老师脚边。镜哀怨地看了看团藏，随即赶紧凑到师姐身边去，师姐你要救我呀！我开写轮眼不是用来骗婚的呀！丧尽天良丧心病狂的事情我做不出！  
　　“您老放什么屁，谈恋爱讲究个你情我愿，怎么能强迫！”小春咳了两下，麻溜地将两朵香槟玫瑰吐在床边垃圾桶里，像在吐痰，“我吃点药就成，这事儿您别多管。”  
　　“我不管？不管你，你现在成什么样子！拖到病程三期，呼吸道损伤，自己还很得意是不是！你在这儿咳花咳死，野男人也不知道，过两年老婆孩子热炕头，你在他眼里连蚂蚁都不如！”  
　　完蛋，这剑拔弩张的架势谁顶得住啊！猿飞带着师兄弟们赶紧跑，左手拉上团藏右手拽起小镜，跑到门口的时候镜悄咪咪绊了团藏一下，害人摔了个狗啃泥，好嘛，两人直接在医院走廊撕起来，大水冲了龙王庙，自家人窝里横，妙啊！  
　　病房里只剩师徒二人，宛如青春期的叛逆女儿跟她一个人拉扯六个娃，娃子各个贼闹腾的倒霉老父亲。两个人之间横跨着一条巨大的代沟，深如马里亚纳海沟。  
　　花吐症一点都不浪漫，试想如果你家孩子为了外头的野男人/野女人天天咳花搞垮了身子，作为家长你怎么想？你不难受啊？自己家宝贝大的孩子，自己都舍不得打的哦，为了个小垃圾作践自己，心软的家长想着想着都要哭的。  
　　扉间固然没有亲爹妈这般伤感，却也替自家徒儿不值得。她即便再笨再三八再事儿妈，她也是千手扉间教出来的，木叶青年一辈里最杰出的医疗忍，没有之一！  
　“是我疏忽了，作为医疗忍者我业务水平有问题。吸取经验教训，以后不会再犯。”小春公式化地回答，“您不用瞎操心。该忙工作忙工作去，少管我。”  
　“你是没见过暗部的帅哥还是怎么地！非要暗恋，那野男人是有多帅！”扉间那架势像是要揍人。冷静，再生气都不能打孩子，打孩子是不对的。  
　小春哇啦一声哭出来：“哇啊啊——人家不管，我就喜欢！”  
　　“你喜欢你喜欢，你瞧瞧自己咳成什么样子，像个筛子！一脚盆，整整一个洗脚盆！你说你为情所困折磨死也就算了，对方屁都不知道，有什么意义吗！”  
　　“人家不要你TM管！你不懂！哇啊啊——”  
　　“就知道哭，去野男人面前哭给他看啊！冲我哭什么苦，就会对我耍脾气对吧，哭死你哦！”  
　　“哇啊啊啊——”  
　　小春嚎起来跟杀猪似的，滴嘟滴嘟，犹如救护车消防车警车开在同一条大马路上，那声音哟，特别刺耳，简直要炸了，心态都不好。  
　　门外的熊孩子们听到大师姐这般嚎啕，悄咪咪开了条门缝探头看，不看不要紧，只见老师捂着心口扒着窗沿一副高血压心脏病发要死的模样，师姐哭在兴头上正入戏呢，管你老匹夫死不死。  
　　“差不多行啦！老师血压要炸，师姐你消停点！”团藏抄起枕头丢小春脸上，糊他一脸。  
　　春子换了种比较委婉的哭法继续哭，不哭不可能，“呜呜呜呜~”  
　　扉间捶捶胸，脑子感觉要爆开了，难受想哭，我儿叛逆伤我心，孩子长大不由师，辛辛苦苦养头白眼狼，说多都是泪。  
　　“春子，不许哭！”大师兄一巴掌拍师妹后脑勺，“跟老师道歉，有你这么蓄意谋杀的吗？懂不懂规矩，老师高血压翘辫子对你有好处吗？这老匹夫死了咱们谁都不好过。”  
　　“大师兄你说什么大实话，讨厌！”  
　　团藏觉得镜呼吸都是碍眼，做什么都堵心，“镜你附和个屁，我许你插嘴了吗，我都没插嘴你插什么嘴！”  
　　完了，又吵起来了！两个熊孩子你一言我一语，唇枪舌剑你来我往，秋道门炎一边拉一个都拉不出，掰开以后还扑腾四条小短腿作势要踢，你俩那么短的腿别丢人现眼好不好！  
　　扉间坐在床沿上，感觉半条命都木有了。  
　　“老师您可得挺住啊~”小春瞬间变成贴心小棉袄，掏出面小扇子给扉间扇扇风，“一把年纪的人，何必呢，消消火，火气伤身。”  
　　“哼，还不是你惹的祸，脑子里只有野男人。”  
　　“老师，瞧你对花吐症深恶痛绝的样子，难不成你得过？被野男人骗财骗色骗感情骗炮？”  
　　“去你的！”扉间抄起扇子拍小春的脑门，“你师父是那么没牌面的人吗？”  
　　“呦呦呦，那是有人因你相思成疾吐花成魔咯~”  
　　不好意思，真有。  
　　  
　　宇智波泉奈，全世界最不让人省心的熊小孩，大白痴大笨蛋，脑残儿童快乐多！请用沈佳宜吼柯景腾的那种吼法来一句：你个SB——  
　　泉奈十几岁的时候患上花吐症，某天在家吃烤肉，烤肉滋滋冒油，他咳咳吐花，吐的是娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰，母仪天下的正宫娘娘色，上面还沾着几粒孜然。  
　　与常人不同，泉奈是非常得意的，洋溢着张狂，仿佛这吐花症是他从战场上带回来的勋章，每一朵玫瑰都象征着一颗人头，耀武扬威。  
　　扉间起初不知道，他傻乎乎地接受泉奈不时送来的一捧玫瑰，清晨新采，不时带着宇智波家昨天晚上的饭菜香，有一阵子宇智波斑肠胃炎上不了战场，扉间心想这人可能是吃了某种过期变质香料，这些天泉奈送来的玫瑰花全都沾染着一股诡异的香料味。  
　　你问他喜不喜欢，还好，收到花束是令人开心的事情，而且还是售价颇贵的正红玫瑰，但收不到也没关系，反正这花最后的结局是烂掉扔掉，化为尘土。  
　　直到某一天，千手家某个小妹妹也患上这病，瞬间真相大白。扉间脑海里的第一个想法是，那玫瑰花居然是呕吐物，沾着隔夜饭味道的食物残渣，哎呦我擦,我有时候摸完不洗手的啊！册那！转念一想，又生出一种深深的无力，宇智波泉奈，你丫真笨，有啥好得意的，生病还生出优越感。  
　　窗户纸被捅破，干脆破罐子破摔，泉奈吐花更加肆无忌惮，有时候两人正在说话，下一秒泉奈转过头咳两下，接着他转过头，吹出满腮帮子的玫瑰花，风一吹，漫天玫瑰雨，颇为浪漫。  
　　“你真的有按时吃药吗？”  
　　“有，按时按点顿顿吃，对我没卵用，哈哈哈！”泉奈没心没肺地笑，“这技能多方便，好玩，我可喜欢了。”  
　　“有种把这话对你哥说，看他不揍你。”  
　　你说宇智波泉奈小孩子作妖就算，宇智波斑你这么大的人你弟胡来你不管管啊，怎么当家长的……不对，仔细想想不对，宇智波斑暴躁归暴躁，不是没脑子，跟宇智波泉奈是本质区别。  
　　“你瞒着你哥对吧？”  
　　泉奈一愣，“啊咧，你、你说啥、啥？”  
　　“不要打哈哈！”扉间吼道，“如果你因为花吐症出事了，你哥会怎么想？”  
　　“哦，合着你不是关心我，是怕我哥哥啊~”  
　　气氛顿时尴尬，两相望，唯有大眼瞪小眼，空悲切。  
　　“泉奈，你辛辛苦苦一把屎一把尿喂大，啊呸，拉扯大的弟弟，莫名其妙因为某个野男人得了病，伤了身体留下病根，你会怎么想？”  
　　“他活该。”  
　　很好，这孩子真是明事理，太懂事了，三观正。  
　　“你哥会这么想吗？”  
　　“他怎么知道我喜欢谁，放心，被发现我就说是隔壁老王。”奈奈拍胸脯保证道，“况且我哥也没发现我现在还吐花，我在家不吐的。”  
　　“乖乖待在家里，不要出来。”行行好，隔壁老王做错什么你要让他背锅？  
　　泉奈会听才怪，这瓜娃子啥时候听话啥时候太阳从西边出来，真不知道宇智波斑眼睛长在屁股上还是头顶上，会觉得自己弟弟可爱懂事，有病吧。  
　　这个病一直拖到泉奈24岁死去，24岁的花吐症患者，真笨。  
　临死前他俩最后一次见面，实则是泉奈约他出来，一如往常，扉间不去的话泉奈要闹的，很烦。  
　　南贺川边的密林里，某棵枝繁叶茂的树下，扉间站在树荫底下避太阳。倏地一瞬间，玫瑰花从头到脚淋下来，洋洋洒洒，有短暂的几秒钟甚至完全遮住扉间的视线，满眼全是玫瑰花，你想想这是有多恐怖。  
　　“哈哈哈哈——”  
　　泉奈坐在树干上，发出杠铃般的笑声，何其张狂。扉间抬头仰望，瞧见泉奈笑得前仰后合，眼睛眯成两道上弦月，眉毛好似扭曲的两条毛毛虫，嘴巴张大像是要吞食天地，活脱脱一个王大陆。他本有千言万语想训斥，现在看来还是算了吧，能博君一笑，何乐不为。  
　　  
　　小春姑娘的病突然好了，毫无征兆，一丁点病根都不留。扉间吓了一跳，心想这孩子别是吃了什么假药，春子你可别吓为师，老师高血压心脏不好。  
　　“没事儿，只是我不喜欢那个男的了。”小春风轻云淡地解释道，“前几天我和小镜去篮球场看他们打篮球，结果你知道那个瘪三有多恶心吗？”  
　　扉间不太明白剧情转折，“哈？”  
　　“他居然不刮腋毛！不刮腋毛！”春丫头气得拍桌，“恶心得我隔夜饭都快吐了，恶心死了！”  
　　“你的喜欢也是蛮廉价的……”  
　　“我不管！我喜欢的男人，必须刮腋毛！”  
　　扉间趴在办公桌上，憋了半天，实在没忍住，笑出了声。  
　　 　　


End file.
